Paths
by Loser Girl
Summary: Three teenagers must decide what to do after their village is attacked by the Uruk-Hai. leaving them, the only survivors
1. Introduction

~*~* This whole chapter is an introduction to what I'm doing in this story. Hence the shortness.  
  
  
Along the western shore of the Anduin River, a small village of men lived, called Malsangaien; secluded, at peace with all except the orcs about them. They carried on the tradition of teaching all among them to fight in some way, even the young girls.   
  
  
All of this changed on February 26, of the year 3019 of the Third Age. On that day, an army of Uruk-Hai, ordered by Saruman, charged the Fellowship of the Ring, who camped merely a mile from Malsangaien. Unfortunately for the villagers, their small, peaceful, secluded lives stood in the way of the fighting Uruk-Hai.  
  
  
Here follows the tale of Nilatarien, Ainadaliel, and Forrester, three villagers, barely in their teenage years, who, by a twist of fate, become the sole survivors of the attack on their town. They must decide whether to trust their instinct and follow the Uruk-Hai, hoping to acheive revenge against the monsters, or to remain behind, and pray for the best to befall them.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Training

~*~* A/N: I know, I'm bangin' out these stories like crazy! What did you expect? lol. I have no life. 'Wait til next week, I have a vacation! lol *~*~  
  
  
"Why are you making me do this?" complained Nilatarien, known throughout the village simply as Nila, throwing a glare up at her father, Firathradion.   
  
"Nila, this is important. We live in a very dangerous place. This isn't Bree, where all you have to worry about is someone's stray ferret."  
  
"I know, father, but there are men in the village to protect me," she continued, a glare on her face.   
  
"You will not always be within the protection of our village, Nilatarien," said her father warningly, and she stopped arguing, knowing that the use of her full name meant he was quickly becoming annoyed.  
  
"Fine," she muttered, and held up the practice, wooden sword he had handed her just moments ago.   
  
"Now, I'm going to advance. Keep your footing!" he insisted, then swung his sword in her direction. She held her sword up gingerly, blocking his swing.  
  
"Good! Now, you advance." Half-heartedly, she swung her own sword at him, and he blocked quickly.   
  
"Your heart is not in it," he said, throwing his hands up.  
  
"Of course it is not, father. I am not a fighter."  
  
  
Nilatarien, with a grin, approached her best friend. She was standing by a tree, looking out across the Anduin.  
  
"Aina!" Nila exclaimed, and the other girl jumped into the air.  
  
"Nila! You frightened me!" Aina cried, and then shared a grin with her friend. "What puts you in such a jovial mood?"  
  
Nila shrugged, leaning against the tree, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well whatever it is, it's a wonderful escape from your crossness of the past several days." Nila stuck her tongue out at Aina, and the two giggled.  
  
Nila, with long brown hair and brown eyes, was plain, as far as the women from their village went. Aina, properly Ainadaliel, however, had long blonde hair and stunning violet eyes, and was considered one of the prettiest among the girls their age. Nila was eighteen years of age, and Aina was seventeen.   
  
"What were you looking at?" asked Nila, glancing out across the shore.  
  
"I was watching the orcs. Their movements are strange today; something must be afoot," Aina replied, squinting her eyes, continuing to gaze across the Great River. Nila strained her eyes to see, but could not.  
  
"You have archer eyes," she said, accusingly, and Aina laughed, tucking a tuft of blonde behind her ear.   
  
"Well, my father is training me in it, after all."  
  
"My father is training me in swordfighting, though I do not understand why. A girl like me needn't fight."  
  
"But strong men like me won't be here to protect you forever!" exclaimed their friend Forrester, running up behind them.  
  
"Forrester," said Nila warningly, looking down upon him, literally. The boy, who was the same age as they, was several inches shorter than both of them.  
  
"Good day, Aina," he said softly, kneeling to greet the girl. She threw Nila an amused look, and looked down at him, as he watched her from the tops of his green eyes.  
  
"On your feet, you great ass," said Nila, and Aina and she burst into giggles.  
  
"Of course, make fun of the short boy," said Forrester, standing with a small growl.  
  
"Have you come for a reason, or just to annoy Aina and I?" asked Nila, skipping about on the grass. Aina continued to watch the river, a look of worry on her face.  
  
"Aye," said Forrester, "your father asked me to retreive you."  
  
"Probably more sword-fighting," said Nila with a sigh, and she turned to Aina. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Something is different," she said, and took a smell of the air. "Something is strange here; something new."  
  
"Well, come on, you can tell your father all about it," replied Nila, grabbing her arm. "We have to go back to the village."  
  
  
~*~* A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and please reveiw!! *~*~ 


	3. Village Meeting

~*~* A/N: All right, here's chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoy it and PLEASE reveiw, because reveiws are yummy! (They taste like chicken! *giggle*) *~*~  
  
  
Nila, Aina, and Forrester walked back to the village, joking and such along the way.   
  
"Forrester, you look like a halfling," said Nila, and she and Aina laughed.  
  
He crossed his arms in protest. "I do not, halflings are at least a foot shorter than I am." This argument only made Aina and Nila laugh more, and Forrester looked down, mildly offended.  
  
"Oh, come on, Forrester," said Nila with a grin, as they climbed a small hill. "We're only sportin'."  
  
Aina looked down at the village; so nestled, so secluded in the forest. The village was very small, only five or six families lived there. The Balëramba's, Nila's family, did all of the farming for the entire village; especially potatoes and mushrooms, their specialties. Aina's family, the Manarans, were hunters, catching mainly wolves in the forest. The Vorcirs, Forresters' family, took care of the sick, for they were doctors. The other two families, the Nurrambas and the Adubals, were the house builders, and made crafts, and did the various other things that were needed to keep the village in order. In all, they were happy, and, aside from the occasional orc that strayed over from the eastern shore, they had few problems.   
  
They descended from the hill quickly, and walked through the gate to the village. About them, nearly a dozen people milled about. Nila recognized each of them, and knew them by name; in such a small village, everyone knew everyone, and they were all very close. Aina gave a wave to her older sister, Hallaalphien, who was sitting in the center of the town.  
  
"What is this about?" asked Nila, glancing around. One by one, people poured from their homes, and into the village square.  
  
"Village meeting," replied Aina, overhearing two people speaking. Nila did not hear anything, and she turned to Aina, a smirk on her lips. "Are you certain you are not an elf?"  
  
Aina laughed, and shook her head. "I'm quite certain."  
  
  
In the front of the crowd, near a large fountain that sat at the center of the village, stood five men; the eldest male from each family. They took care of the politics of the city, and rarely argued at all.  
  
Perostion Vorcir, Forrester's father, stood in the center. He, like his son, was a short man in stature, but had a commanding presence about him. On either side of him stood Telepfenion Nurramba and Firathradion Balëramba, Nila's father. Beside Firathradion stood Aina's father, Alagrédion Manaran. Beside Telepfenion stood Alakmacilion Adubal. The five spoke at once, obviously something of great importance to require a village meeting.  
  
Then Alagrédion glanced up, and saw that the rest of the village had assembled.  
  
"Thank you for coming," he said loudly into the crowd, and was replied with shouts of greeting. "There is an important matter which we must discuss."  
  
Once everyone had sat down, Firathradion continued the meeting.  
  
"We have called you because there have been portents as of late. The orcs have been moving about strangely, and we fear something approaches; whether that be bad or good, I cannot say."  
  
The crowd began to murmur, wondering aloud what it could be that approached. Aina glanced to Nila, a pleased smile upon her face.  
  
"I told you something was coming," she said and Nila shrugged.  
  
"Wonder what it is. If it is scaring the orcs, it has to be good, right?"  
  
"I do not know," said Aina thoughtfully. "When scary things *get* scared.. I would say the best thing to do is run and hide."  
  
  
Nila, Aina, and Forrester sat underneath a tree, joking and horsing around. Behind them, hills rolled gently in green waves, and behind them, their small village.   
  
"I wonder what is to come," said Forrester thoughtfully, leaning his head against the tree. Nila and Aina, sitting on either side of him, shrugged, and Aina thoughtfully plucked a daffodil from the ground.  
  
"I know not," she said softly, looking at the yellow flower critically. "But there is a warning in my heart."  
  
"What sort of warning?" asked Nila, turning to glance to her friend. Aina continued to look upon the flower.  
  
"I cannot tell," was all she would say.  
  
  
The three did not hear the sound of booted feet approaching; nor did they hear the battle cries of the Uruk-Hai miles away as they attacked the Fellowhip. The day was February the 26th, the morning young. They did not know the fate that would befall them later that day; nor what they would do to respond to it.  
  
  
~*~* A/N: Sorry if that chapter's a little short. ^.^ Please reveiw! *~*~ 


	4. Assemble

~*~*~* A/N: As promised, here's another chapter, maybe two tonight. May I just comment on the utter silliness of my parents? Do they not understand that no one, ever, is going to call them? Yet they insist that I remain offline. Ah, well. If I can't be hanging out with De, laughing about licking the Dunedain or screwing Hobbits, then writing fic will have to do. :-D *~*~*  
  
  
That afternoon, Nila, Aina, and Forrester left the shade of their tree and returned to the village for a lunch. They smiled, laughed, and joked, and Forrester *tried* to flirt with Aina. None of them realized that, after this lunch, everything would change.  
  
"Ai!" cried Waenwethwen, a cousin of Forrester's, running back into the village. "There are Elves about!"  
  
"Elves?!" Nila's eyes grew wide. "Where?"  
  
Waenwethwen pointed to the forest, and nodded excitedly. "I saw two of them! Probably from the Golden Wood, they were!"  
  
"Let us go!" exclaimed Forrester, grabbing Nila and Aina by the arms. "Come! Let us make friends with the Elves, and see what they have to say!"  
  
The three ran from the village, laughing, on a quest to see the Elves. Little did they know, that would be the last time they saw the village; or any of it's inhabitants, alive.  
  
  
Ugluk, the leader of the Uruk-Hai stopped, sniffing the air. The orcs about him clamoured excitedly; humans were about. Two orcs carried Merry and Pippin like rag dolls.   
  
"Men," said Ugluk in a low voice, and the orcs jumped and weilded their axes, downing several trees without rhyme or reason.  
  
"Silence!" commanded Ugluk, glaring at the lower beings. "We will give them a surprise."  
  
  
Alakmacilion glanced about. He heard the faint sounds of trees being felled in the forest.  
  
"Is not your daughter Ainadaliel out?" he asked Alagrédion, raising his eyebrows. "Something is happening in the forest."  
  
"Beavers," said Telepfenion, reassuredly. "They need the wood to build their dams, after all."  
  
"Ah, yes," said Alakmacilion, but he did not seem so sure of this.  
  
  
Aina and Nila laughed, as Forrester jumped about. He peered behind trees and over stones, trying to catch a glimpse of an elusive Elf.  
  
"I told you, Forrester. I believe they must have left the wood," said Nila, but Forrester refused to accept this defeat.  
  
"Nae! The Elves are intelligent beings, and they are just hiding. But I will find them!"  
  
Aina and Nila shared a look, and Aina grinned, stopping to pluck up a flower from the ground.  
  
"Aina, sing us a song," urged Forrester with a smile. "You have such a beautiful voice." Aina glanced down, but nodded, and cleared her throat. Her voice was enchanting and perfectly soft.   
  
  
A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
silivren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath,  
Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this far land beneath the trees  
The starlight on the Western Seas.  
  
  
Nila and Forrester smiled approvingly.  
  
"A wonderful song for an Elf search," said Forrester, nodding. The three friends stood in silence for a moment, and then continued to look for the Elves.  
  
  
Ugluk smiled, an evil twisted smile to himself, as he saw the village in the distance.  
  
"We were promised man-flesh," he said with a sneer. "And we shall taste it. Take the village. Kill all who are there, and burn it to the ground."  
  
"What will we do with the halflings?" asked an orc, and Ugluk grinned.  
  
"They will not be awake for a long while. We will leave them outside the city with a guard. As payment for your question, you will guard them." The orc sneered; being guard meant no man-flesh for him that day.   
  
  
Nila and Aina stood underneath a large tree, the brances nearly reaching the clouds.   
  
"Forrester has taken a liking to you," Nila said quietly. Aina laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"He is a boy."  
  
"He is your age!" said Nila with a laugh. Aina shook her head.  
  
"You know," said Nila softly, "If a boy; any boy; took a liking to me, I would not be so quick to laugh it off. Then again, you are possibly used to it by now."  
  
"What is your meaning?" asked Aina, furrowing her brow.  
  
"Nothing," murmured Nila. "Nothing at all."  
  
  
The army of orcs and Uruk-Hai quickly approached the village. Alagrédion saw them, and set out the cry.  
  
"Ai! Ai!" he shouted, running into the city and rousing the four other village-leaders. "Orcs approach."  
  
"How many?" asked Firathradion, standing quickly.   
  
"At least a hundred," replied Alagrédion, with a shake of his head. "We will have to fight bravely. Get all those who can fight; where is my daughter?"  
  
Perostion appeared grave. "She is still in the forest; so is my son and Firathradion's daughter."  
  
Alagrédion did not seem to find this news to be bad. "Then they may be safe," he said softly, and then unsheathed his sword. "Quickly! Assemble!"  
  
  
~*~* A/N: Ooh. Whatever will happen? *grin* I know, I know! *raises hand, waving it about* *~*~ 


	5. Attack

~*~* A/N: Like I'd make you guys wait long after that cliffhanger. lol. Here's the next chapter, and PLEASE REVEIW! *innocent grin* ~*~*~*~  
  
  
As the orcs approached the city, all fought who could; men, women, and teenagers. The children huddled inside one hut, and could only listen as their parents, aunts, uncles, brothers, and sisters, were slain.   
  
Ugluk grinned, taking a smell of the air. Death was heavy about them.   
  
"Burn it down," he commanded.  
  
  
Forrester, Aina, and Nila were on their path back to the village. Their search for the Elves had been in vain; for they had long since left to return to Lothlorien. Aina grabbed Nila and Forrester both by the arms, squinting in the sunlight.  
  
"Ai!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening suddenly. She could see the forms of orcs inside the city walls from their spot on the hill. She could also see the single orc guard outside the wall, and could nearly smell the scent of death.  
  
"What is it?" Nila asked, immediately realizing that something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
"Orcs," Aina said softly, tearing her eyes from the sight.   
  
"Orcs!" Forrester cried, and set off running. Nila grabbed him, first taking hold of his shoulder, and then his arm.  
  
"Do not be foolish!" she said, and shook her head. "Do you think you could stop an army of orcs singlehandedly?"  
  
"I would be a coward if I did not try," he insisted, glaring at her. "Release me."  
  
"You would be a fool if you did," replied Aina softly, shaking her head. "There is no hope left. For already I see the fires. They burn our city."  
  
Nila's eyes widened. "What of our families?"  
  
Aina looked down, sadness upon her face. She needn't answer; for Forrester and Nila had already guessed what had come.  
  
  
"Most odd," said Forrester, as they slowly, stealthily, came into closer veiw of the village. "What are those?"  
  
Aina looked up, and followed Forrester's gaze. "They look like children."  
  
"Aina - can you shoot that orc guard from here with your bow?" asked Nila. "Perhaps they have taken prisoners, and those are some of our own."  
  
"I can," replied Aina, removing her bow from it's place on her back. Quickly notching an arrow, she pulled the string back. Forrester and Nila watched as she released it from the taut bow, as it whistled through the air, peircing the orc and falling it.  
  
"Nice hit," said Forrester softly, and the three quietly advanced, eager to find out what the two small beings were.  
  
  
Aina looked down, her brow furrowing. "Those are not children," she said softly, noting their appearance.  
  
"Halflings," breathed Nila. "My father has told me stories of halflings, but never did I see one before."  
  
Forrester kneeled beside the smaller of the two, trying to rouse him awake. The small halfling groaned and turned, his arms and hands twisting against their confines.  
  
"Cut them loose," Aina was saying, but was interrupted as she heard the voice of Ugluk.  
  
"Well done. Now we must be on our way."  
  
Nila's eyes widened. "Run," she whispered quietly, and the three, quickly and quietly, made for the forest. They peeked out from behind trees and stones, as the army of orcs and Uruk-Hai emerged from their smoldering city.  
  
  
"I smell humans," said one orc quietly to Ugluk.  
  
"What do you think we stand in, fool?" sneered the leader.  
  
"Ugluk!" exclaimed one of the other Uruk-Hai, who had already reached the outside of the city walls. "Here is a mystery for you."  
  
Ugluk strode out of the city, looking down upon the fallen orc. The two halflings were still unconscious, lost in nightmares.   
  
"This is a human's arrow," he said, inspecting the body. "We must not have killed all of them."  
  
"Shall we search?" asked an orc, and Ugluk shook his head.  
  
"No; Saruman expects our return soon. We cannot stay any longer."  
  
  
The three watched as the orcs picked up the two halflings, slinging them over their shoulders.  
  
"Those are orcs," said Forrester, pointing to the smaller, hunched-over creatures. "But what are those? Straight-limbed and tall, I haven't heard of their kind."  
  
"Neither have I," said Aina softly, pondering.  
  
"Nor I," added Nila, and they waited until the orcs were far out of veiw, and then they waited a bit longer.  
  
  
As they entered the village, they could not believe the destruction before them. What had been a prosperous, happy village only an hour before, was now charred and ruined. They saw their own family members on the ground, spoiled and desecrated.  
  
"We will bury them all," said Aina softly, as she knelt before her sister's fallen form. The three of them cried for quite a while, and then, in the city's center, made a large mound. Within it, they placed their fallen with care, and above it, placed their swords and weapons.  
  
They seperated then, each needing time to think things over. Nila sat outside her burned hut, her head in her hands.  
  
"Father," she said softly, shaking her head. "Mother. Sister, brother. I now face the hardest times of my life. I nearly wish I had perished by your side; even if it was at the hands of those orcs."  
  
  
Eventually, as the sun was setting, the three regrouped.  
  
"What will we do now?" Forrester asked the question that each was thinking within him or herself. They glanced at each other; for they did not know which path now to take.  
  
  
~*~* A/N: *grin* Hope you like it! *~*~ 


	6. Choices

~*~* A/N: Bangin' it out. *grin* *~*~  
  
  
Nila and Aina shared a look. What was to be done?  
  
"I say we follow them," said Forrester quietly. "I seek revenge."  
  
"That is folly," said Aina, shaking her head. "We are but three teenagers, and they are an army a hundred strong. I say we make for Lothlorien; the Elves there will surely take us in, when they hear what has happened."  
  
"The Golden Wood?" asked Forrester increduously. "They have killed many for simply looking upon their lands."  
  
Nila looked down thoughtfully. "No matter where we go, we must agree to one thing; we must stay together."  
  
Aina and Forrester nodded, both agreeing with this.  
  
"I wonder why they held halflings captive," continued Nila. "For that is a mystery I wouldst like to solve. They made certain that they were not harmed."  
  
"I wonder also," said Aina gently, glancing about. "Whatever we are to do, it pains my heart to stay here."  
  
"Let us go to the forest to speak," said Forrester, with a nod.   
  
The three returned to the shelter of the wood, speaking in hushed tones. Aina quickly held up a hand, perking her ears.  
  
"Do you hear that?" she asked, and Nila and Forrester both shook their heads. "Someone is near; their footsteps are heavy."  
  
  
About two miles away, Gimli the Dwarf ran, his footsteps hard against the ground. His two comrades, Aragorn the Ranger and Legolas the Elf, barely made a sound, but Dwarves were not that way. The three ran in pursuit of the orc armies, in hopes of saving Pippin and Merry.  
  
  
"I hear nothing," said Nila softly, and Forrester closed his eyes, listening sharply.  
  
"I do hear something, but it is very faint and far." Aina nodded her agreement.  
  
"A mile at least, perhaps two."  
  
Nila shook her head softly. "You both must be Elves."  
  
"No," Forrester said gently, shaking his head. "You are a farmer."  
  
"And what do you insinuate?!" cried Nila, jumping from the fallen tree she sat upon.   
  
Aina stood, placing a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Peace, Nila."  
  
Nila shook her head, glaring first at Aina, then at Forrester. "There is no peace here. I will go for a walk now." Without waiting for any response, she started off in a direction.   
  
"Why is she cross?" asked Forrester, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"She has been for a long while," said Aina thoughtfully, shaking her head. "And I know not why. I have an idea, perchance, but I will not say until I am certain."  
  
  
Nila walked through the forest slowly, her head down. She allowed her tears to fall freely, for still she greived over her family. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were now half a mile away, and quickly approaching. Nila did not hear them, though.   
  
"Farmer," she said softly, shaking her head. "Ai. Perhaps he is correct; maybe I am just a farmer. And Aina is the fair archeress, the hunter, the beautiful, the talented." Nila's voice grew bitter. "Of course Forrester must favor her; it would make no sense for him to favor me, as much as I wish it to be so."  
  
  
Legolas stopped running. Faintly, he could make out the figure of a young girl in the wood. Aragorn and Gimli stopped as well.  
  
"What do you see, Legolas?" asked Aragorn, straining his eyes, but, even with a Ranger's sight, he could not see what the Elf could.  
  
"A young girl, over yonder," Legolas replied, pointing. "She seems quite sad."  
  
"A girl?" asked Gimli. "I thought this forest was empty."  
  
"It was," said Aragorn softly, pondering this new mystery. "Maybe there is one village; I've heard tell of it. It is a peaceful village, but all in it can fight. They need to, in case the orcs attack from the Eastern shore."  
  
Legolas nodded. "She has a sword with her."  
  
"Let us approach her," said Aragorn. "Perhaps she has seen the orcs."  
  
  
Forrester and Aina sat, contemplating the path they would take. Aina looked about.  
  
"Someone draws near. I do not fear them; I believe they, as well, are against the orcs."  
  
"Where are they?" asked Forrester, looking at Aina with wonder in his eyes. Aina pointed in the direction Nila had walked off in.  
  
"Nila has not yet returned," he continued. "Should we search for her?"  
  
"Nae. She wishes for solitude, and I wouldst give it to her."  
  
"She is not in danger?"  
  
"I do not believe so."  
  
  
"Pardon?" called Aragorn, and the girl jumped, looking at the three with astonishment.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, and Aragorn stepped forward, as did Gimli and Legolas.  
  
"I am Aragorn, but you may call me Strider. And these are my friends Gimli the Dwarf and Legolas the Elf."  
  
"Ai," Nila said softly, shaking her head. "Under better circumstance, I would be overjoyed at the sight of an Elf, but not today. For today, a terrible fate befell my village."  
  
"Then there is a village in the forest," said Aragorn.  
  
"There was," agreed Nila. "But no longer. The orcs, they burned it to the ground." With a long sigh, and many tears, she told them their story.  
  
  
~*~* A/N: *grin* I'm writing a lot. *~*~ 


	7. Conversing

~*~* A/N: All right, here's the next chapter. I'll probably write a few more after this. ^.^ Anyway, enjoy and reveiw! *~*~*~  
  
  
Legolas looked down. "That is indeed a sad tale," he murmured, and Gimli and Aragorn both bowed their heads. "And you and two others are the only survivors?"  
  
"As far as I know," replied Nila, wiping her eyes quickly. "They are off in that direction," she gestured.  
  
"Why do you walk alone?" asked Aragorn, raising his eyebrows, in thought. "One would think you would desire the company of your friends."  
  
"I had much to think about," she replied, and shook her head. "But that is no matter. What brings you three to this forest? An Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf - this is indeed strange."  
  
Aragorn explained quickly the loss of Merry and Pippin. He left out the parts about the ring and the reason for their quest.  
  
Nila glanced down upon the ground, thinking for a moment. "These 'hobbits' you speak of.. what did they look like? Aina, Forrester, and I saw two small creatures. We here call them halflings. The orcs held them captive. We tried to stir them awake, or untie their bounds, but the orcs returned and we had to retreat."  
  
"Those were indeed our friends," said Aragorn thoughtfully. "However did you get close enough to see them?"  
  
"The orcs left them outside the village, as if they were afraid they may get hurt. And they left only one guard. Aina was able to fell the creature quickly enough; she's our archer."  
  
Gimli looked up, raising his eyebrows. "All three of you fight?"  
  
"Ai, yes, it is required that all learn some form of combat. I can weild the sword, and Forrester the mace. Aina uses the bow; and she is good with it."  
  
"And you?" asked Aragorn, the faintest touch of a smile hitting his lips. "Are you good with the sword?"  
  
"I think I could be," said Nila, after some thought. "I know how, but I never gave it much effort. I never thought I would have to fight." She looked down, her eyes welling up once more.  
  
"Will you go get your friends?" asked Aragorn. "We will wait for you here." He asked this of her for two reasons; the first, to meet Aina and Forrester, the second, to give he, Gimli, and Legolas the oppurtunity to speak of this.   
  
  
Nila approached Aina and Forrester, who were still talking of their situation.  
  
"Come," she said simply, and the two looked up.  
  
"Where?" asked Forrester, standing.  
  
"This way," she replied, and Aina followed her willingly. Still slightly cross, Nila walked a good pace ahead of them.  
  
"What do you suppose she's leading us to?" asked Forrester, and Aina shook her head.  
  
"I believe the question is, 'who' do you suppose she's leading us to."  
  
  
Aragorn shared a look with his two comrades.   
  
"What will we do?" he asked them, and Legolas nodded.  
  
"We cannot just leave them here."  
  
"We could lead them to Lothlorien, they could be safe there," said Gimli.  
  
"Nae," said Aragorn thoughtfully, his eyes on the ground. Something was urging him to bring them along. Legolas saw this in his expression, and quickly shook his head.  
  
"Aragorn, bring children? That would be folly."  
  
"Legolas," said Aragorn, shaking his head. "They are not children. And they can weild weapons. Something tells me they should come with us. I know not what."  
  
Gimli looked at the forest floor, running a finger along the blade of his axe. Legolas also looked away, his eyes deep with thought.  
  
"My heart tells me the same thing, though it still holds a warning," said the elf softly, and then they stopped all conversation, as they could see the three come back into veiw.  
  
  
Aina's eyes widened. An Elf and a Dwarf? Never had she seen these creatures. Forrester's jaw dropped as well. Nila gestured to each, introducing them all.  
  
"Strider, Legolas, and Gimli," she said softly. "These are my friends Aina and Forrester."  
  
"What is going on?" asked Forrester, raising his eyebrows.   
  
"We have heard of your toils and the tragedy that befell you this day," said Aragorn, looking at the boy. "And we have decided that we wish for you to accompany us."  
  
"Accompany you where?" asked Aina, suspicious and cautious.   
  
"We are following the orcs that destroyed your city. They hold two of our friends captive, and they killed one of our brethren. We wish revenge upon them, and, if I am correct, you do as well."  
  
Forrester nodded quickly, but Aina was a little less eager.  
  
"Why do you wish for us to go? We are but children."  
  
"Nila told us that you all can weild weapons. Moreover, something within our hearts tells us that you are to come. Do you not feel it as well?" Aragorn looked upon Aina, and she blushed and looked away. Her heart did feel a slight pull toward the three journeyers, but she had disregarded it at first. Now, she dwelled upon it, and at long last, she nodded.  
  
"Aye," she said softly, and all glanced upon Nila.  
  
"And what would you say to this?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I am but a farmer," replied Nila, looking down, a small scowl on her face. "I can feel nothing. But if Aina and Forrester trust you, then so will I."  
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Oo. :-D Please reveiw! *~*~ 


	8. Departing

~*~* A/N: This chapter's really short. Apologies. *~*~  
  
  
After all was decided, the six companions set off in a run. Aina was the quickest of the villagers, her legs long. Nila was still positive that she was an elf in disguise. After several hours of running, they stopped for a moment to rest.  
  
Aragorn smiled, as Aina and Forrester joked and played. Underneath the bright sun, they almost forgot their tragedies and sadness. Nila stood on the side, watching. Her face held no emotion, and no expression.  
  
"Why don't you join them?" asked Legolas, watching the girl with some concern. He had not seen a smile upon her face yet, although the other two laughted often.  
  
"I wish not to," she replied simply, and looked down upon the ground. With a shrug, Legolas shot a look toward Aragorn. To him, this girl was a mystery as well; she seemed friendly enough, but she was so unlike the other two. Aina, the hunter, was keen eyed and eared; often she could see and hear what Forrester and Nila could not. She was also very fair, her eyes gleaming and bright, her hair silky and soft. Forrester, though short, was very strong and quite intelligent. He had studied a little in healing, his father being a doctor, and he had already spoken to Aragorn of herbs and the like. Forrester seemed a natural-born comic, making Aina laugh quite often.   
  
Nila, however, was quite different. She was a farmer's daughter, and very plain. Her eyes were dull and serious, and she often mumbled under her breath. None but Legolas could make out her words, and even he was confused by them. Aina and Forrester also seemed concerned about her, but they said nothing. She had been that way for a long while.  
  
  
The six set off once more, determined to run as much as they could before the sun disappeared behind the mountains. As night settled in, they were forced to stop.   
  
"We must rest for the night," said Aragorn, shaking his head at Legolas' request to keep going. "If we continue on, we may lose the trail."  
  
The three villagers yawned, quite exhausted by the day's trials. Nila lay down, her hands resting underneath her head. Aina sat beside her, looking at her friend worriedly.  
  
"I know not why you are cross. I have an idea, but I am not certain. But please, cease this silence."  
  
Nila said nothing, but turned looking up at her friend.  
  
"Nila, I beg of you," said her friend, placing a soft, reassuring hand upon her shoulder. "Let your heart be at peace."  
  
"I have said before; there is no peace," replied Nila, then turned away, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
  
"I worry about the children," said Legolas softly, watching Nila and Aina, and hearing them converse. "Nila is unhappy; her heart is most broken."  
  
"She did lose her entire family," said Aragorn gently, but Legolas shook his head.  
  
"It was broken before today; it has been for a long while. I know why, but I dare not say. For such matters are better left to Nila to speak of."  
  
  
The next morning, the sun rose high and quickly. The six awoke, Legolas first, then Aragorn, then Aina and Nila. Finally they were able to rouse Gimli and Forrester, and they set off.  
  
  
~*~* A/N: I've stopped here because.. I don't know what to do next! lol. I'm going to get De's and Lil's advice. ^.^ *~*~ 


End file.
